1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods of aircraft door design and safety. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of releasing air to drop cabin pressure prior to or instantaneously upon the opening of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to include a door vent in an aircraft door. Normally this type of arrangement includes a vent door that is located remotely from the door handle. In many cases the handle is mechanically connected to the vent door to cause it to open when the door is opened. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,675 issued to Plude et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,415 issued to Lingard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,210 issued to Plattner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,473 issued to Odell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,969 issued to Odell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,201 issued to Barnes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,977 issued to Fleming et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,524 issued to Puschman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,065 issued to Hamatani; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,855 issued to Siems et al.